dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Raditz (ラディッツ) is a mid-class Saiyan warrior, the biological brother of Kakarot and the eldest son of Bardock and Gine. He is one of the four known remaining Saiyans left alive after his home world was destroyed. He seeks out Goku in order to recruit him to conquer more planets. Appearance Raditz's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor in the same style as the rest of Frieza's soldiers, with boots, armored gloves, and a scouter that is blue in the manga and green in the anime. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are white in the manga and red in the anime: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. Raditz also inherits Bardock's eyes and complexion. Raditz (KID).png|Raditz as a kid in Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly Raditz (DBZ).jpg|Raditz in Dragon Ball Z RaditzSF.png|Raditz in Dragon Ball SF Personality Unlike his brother, Goku, his mother Gine and his father, Bardock, Raditz is harsh, brutal, and often arrogant like most Saiyan warriors. He does, however, give his brother a chance to become part of Frieza's empire, only attacking Goku when he refuses and protests against his plans. He likes to mock weaker opponents, and to mess around with them before actually finishing them off. Raditz can also be quite a coward when facing death. Raditz also is very dependent on his scouter, and when a power level gets too high (close to his level), he assumes it is broken. It its implied that some of Raditz's more brutal tendencies could be the result of having grown up around the ruthless elite Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, who tended to think little of Raditz due to his lower battle power despite Raditz being one of the mid-class warriors, making him stronger than most other Saiyans. The nature of Raditz's relationship with his parents is unknown though it is implied that he did grow up around them for a time as he recognized his brother due to his resemblance to their father. It is known that Gine loved both her children and was proud that Raditz was assigned to invade a planet with Prince Vegeta in Dragon Ball Minus. However it is implied that his relationship with his father is strained though he apparently does respect his father. Background Raditz was born to Bardock and Gine in Age 732. Raditz was born with a power level high enough to become an upper-level warrior and was assigned to the same group as Nappa, later Vegeta was added to the group too ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child While on a mission with Vegeta, Nappa, and two other Saiyans, Raditz received a message by Frieza to return to Planet Vegeta but they all chose to ignore it. They then received a message that their homeworld was destroyed by a meteorite. When asked about his brother, Raditz said he must of still been in his nursing capsule back at home and didn't care about him dying as he was just a lower-class warrior. However, he was told by his mother where he was sent to before Planet Vegeta exploded. 'Between Jaco and Dragon Ball Z' Sometime after the genocide of the Saiyans, Raditz along with Nappa and Vegeta return from their conquest on planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. While Raditz is visibly hurt and angered at this, Nappa loses control and tries to attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that he would not stand a chance against them. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Raditz Saga' 5 years later in Age 761 during the start of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz arrives on Earth in a space pod, in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmer who found his space pod, Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it is Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's mortal enemy at the time. Raditz asks Piccolo where he can find "Kakarot", but Piccolo refuses to tell him, warning him to leave Earth at once. Raditz laughs at Piccolo, who fires a powerful attack at Raditz, leaving him unscathed, which shocks Piccolo. Just as Raditz prepares to destroy Piccolo, he detects another power level, and this time he knows that it is Kakarot, the one he is looking for. Raditz tracks the power level down to the Kame House, where Goku was introducing his son Gohan to Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle, while also enjoying a reunion. When he arrives on the island, Krillin proposes to escort him off the island, which results in him being smacked in the face by Raditz's tail, thus revealing his tail, one just like Goku used to have and which Gohan has.Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot, and informs Goku that he is his big brother, who arrived on Earth to find him. When Goku asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race and their entrepreneurial ways of conquering planets and selling them for profit. When it becomes clear to Raditz that Goku is not coming with him, Raditz sends Goku plummeting to the ground with a powerful knee strike to the stomach and kidnaps Gohan (who still has a Saiyan tail), holding him for ransom. He informs Goku that if he ever wants to see Gohan again, he should eliminate one hundred people from Earth and bring them all to him by the next day. Laughing, Raditz flies off with Gohan in his hands. Later, he shuts the crying Gohan in his space pod, unable to stand his crying. Raditz is surprised to find that his scouter reported a power level of 710 for Gohan, which Raditz dismissed as a malfunction because it would mean that the child was even stronger than his father. Shortly afterwards, Raditz sees Goku and Piccolo who have joined forces to beat him, and since his scouter accurately warned him of their approach, he came to the realization that Gohan may actually be as strong as his reading said. Seeing that Goku has not only refused to join him, but also brought Piccolo as a reinforcement, Raditz declares his younger brother a shame to their race and sentences him to death. A battle commences, and Raditz soon proves he is far stronger than both Goku and Piccolo combined and easily overwhelms them. Raditz even manages to blast off Piccolo's left arm. The tables turn when Piccolo reveals he created a special attack that may be able to kill Raditz, the Special Beam Cannon. However, the attack needs several minutes to charge up, meaning Goku has to fight Raditz alone for five minutes. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Goku and Raditz battle it out, yet Raditz easily takes the lead. Goku, however, leaps into the air and launches a Kamehameha. Raditz is startled that he is able to increase his power into one spot, and is even more shocked to find Piccolo's rising as well. Before he can think, Goku launches his attack. Raditz tries to run from it, but cannot. He is, however, able to nullify it with his hands. Raditz then launches a more powerful attack back at Goku, badly wounding him and knocking him out of the sky. He tries to make the kill, but soon sees Piccolo's attack ready. To his dismay, the attack is too powerful for him to block, and he is shocked that Piccolo could summon that much power. Piccolo launches the attack, but Raditz is fast enough to dodge it, yet it does pierce through one of his shoulder pads, also injuring his shoulder. He almost kills Piccolo, but is stopped by Goku, who grabs Raditz's tail, causing immense pain. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Raditz begs for mercy from Goku with brotherly words. Piccolo tries to warn Goku it is a trick, but the Saiyan's mercy gets the better of him. Goku lets go of Raditz's tail, and Raditz takes advantage by throwing his brother to the ground, stomping on his chest multiple times, crushing his ribs. Goku calls the trick dirty and Raditz in turn says that he is a first-class warrior, and never hesitates to kill anyone, even his own brother. He also edges Piccolo for his attack, but Piccolo says it is useless. While Goku cries out in pain with Piccolo helplessly watching, a power suddenly erupts and Raditz's spacepod explodes. Just as Raditz prepares to kill Goku, an enraged Gohan emerges and flies straight into Raditz's chest, seriously injuring him. Shocked by his nephew's new found power level, Raditz whacks Gohan across the field and limps over to him, preparing to kill him in fear of his power, which he complimented as he approaches. Before this can happen, however, Goku grabs Raditz from behind in a full nelson, giving Piccolo enough time to power up another Special Beam Cannon. Raditz, fully aware that the beam will be enough to finish the both of them, implores Goku not to sacrifice himself and let him go, but Goku refuses. Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon and hits both Raditz and Goku square in the chest, mortally wounding them both. As he lays dying, spitting blood and suffering on the ground, Raditz genuinely acknowledges Goku's death, but Piccolo tells him about the Dragon Balls, that will revive Goku shortly after the wish is made. Raditz, however, retorts that his scouter is also a transmitter, and his two Saiyan comrades have heard everything and will come for the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragon Balls, not to revive Raditz (as Raditz believed), but for immortality. In the Other World, Raditz attempts to fight King Yemma, who overpowers him and sends Raditz to Hell. After Goku dies, Bulma and Krillin remove Raditz's scouter from his corpse. Bulma modifies the scouter so it can display numbers rather than the alien symbols that are used by Frieza's forces. The scouter later explodes when Goku powers up during his fight with Vegeta. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Future Trunks Saga' In Dragon Ball Super after the defeat of Zamasu in Age 779, When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Raditz and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie) Raditz also makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions how a lot has happened to the Earth to Broly which shows Raditz being killed along with Goku while under Goku and Piccolo's Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon in his fight against them during the Raditz Saga. '''Dragon Ball GT 'Super 17 Saga' Raditz can be seen in a cameo appearance in the news broadcast when he is escaping from Hell flying alongside Cooler, Android 19, and others thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu opening a portal in the sky allowing all the past villains to escape from Hell. However, he was most likely defeated once more by the Z Fighters and sent back to Hell along with all the other past villains. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' Many years later in Age 790, Raditz is still deceased in the Other World. After finally changing his ways, He is allowed to train under Grand Kai and he made a member of the Other World Defense Force along with Bardock, Gine, Piccolo, Olibu and Pikkon and works directly under King Yenma. One day when a fight breaks out in Hell, Raditz and the Other World Defense Froce are sent by King Yenma and Enma to deal with the situation. During the Fight in Hell against Various deceased villains, Raditz defeats Neiz with a Double Sunday and later takes a punch from Jiece in the face. with no damage caused, Raditz blows Jiece away with a powerful Explosive Wave easily defeating him. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Tail Attack' – A technique used by those who have tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. *'Heavy Finish' - The user attacks with a powerful punch, elbow, kick, or knee that hits the opponent in the stomach. This will leave the opponent damaged and briefly stunned, allowing the user to launch further assaults against the stunned opponent. *'Afterimage' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Chou Makouhou' – A powerful mouth blast used while transformed into a Great Ape. *'Chou Makousen' – A Scatter Mouth Wave used while transformed into a Great Ape.* *'Cancel Counter' – Raditz's signature attack. *'Shining Friday' – Raditz raises his hand and charges purple and orange electricity. He then forms the electricity in a large, purplish-pink energy sphere and strikes the opponent with it at close range, inflicting a large amount of damage. *'Ki Sense' - An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. learned in Dragon Ball SF. *'Saturday Crush' – Raditz holds his right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere that he fires off at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Double Sunday' – Raditz raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres. He then brings his hands forward and fires the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Begone!' – Raditz raises his hand up in the air, and creates a small blue and white energy sphere. Then, he fires it at his opponent in the form of a large energy wave, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Double Weekend' - A more powerful version of Double Sunday introduced in Dragon Ball SF. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Ape' As with all Universe 7 Saiyans with a tail, Raditz can transform into a Great Ape once absorbing enough Blutz Waves either from a natural source such as a full moon or artificially moon known as a Power Ball. While transformed, Raditz has no mental control like a common low class Saiyan soldier. Raditz keeps his long hair in this form. |-|Equipment= *'Scouter' - Like most Saiyans, Raditz uses a Scouter to detect and read power levels. the Scouter also works as a communicator.